And There She Is
by Bookworm1027
Summary: Edwrad and Bella meet everyday at her bookstore. What happens when he finally finds the courage for contact? Very serendipidous.A short, sweet one-shot. No real purpose, just for fun. Might be willing to exspand, depending on reviews. AH. EPOV
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a slightly different wrtting style than I am used to using, so i would really appreciate some reviews! Even negitive ones help, honestly! Oh, and My plan was to leave this a one shot, but I wouldn't mind continuing, depending on your thoughts. Thank you, so much! **

And There She Is

EPOV

The bells chimed on the door as I pushed it open, walking into the small book store as per my usual Tuesday routine. The familiar smell of cinnamon assaulted my nose, warming my body from the inside out. I felt the bones in my arms and legs turn slowly to mush, as if they were being absorbed into my very skin.

I really and truly liked this book store. It was quaint and reminded me of my mother—warm, comfortable, and welcoming. Not to mention, this particular shop had a usually excellent selection of the classical novels. I came here often to sit down and read; to enjoy the Christmas-time feel of the small book store.

But, I was lying to myself, it's true, by thinking I visited weekly because of the _store_.

No, I purchased more books then could fit on my bookshelf at home was because of the girl who worked behind the cashier.

Every Tuesday.

God, she's beautiful. Long brown hair that lands at her waist—little flecks of red shimmer in the light if she turns her head _just_ the right way. Legs that were miles long, a small delicate waist I wanted to wrap my arms around and hold tight. Thin, porcelain skin that seemed to be as breakable as glass. Large, doe sized chocolate eyes that always seem to call and beckon me forward—pleading with me. To do what, I wasn't sure.

But they were begging for something, I was positive.

So I came in every Tuesday and gaze at her beauty, trying to act as though I am there for the books.

I'm not.

I'm there for her.

But we've never spoken.

I caught her name once, from her name tag. _Bella_, it read.

_Bella_. _Beautiful._

I walk in today, expecting everything to be as it normally is.

I expect to see Bella sitting on a stool by the counter, her elbows propped up on the table top and long hair sweeping by her face. Her adorable button nose would be buried in a book; completely drinking in every detail as though she were dying of thirst and that book was her river.

But she's not there.

No one is.

I begin to panic.

Where has she gone? Is she hurt? Is she…?

I choke on the last sentence, my heart feeling as though is been stabbed over and over with a rusty knife, blood gushing openly from the grotesque wound.

I had never realized how truly connected to Bella I was. The thought of Bella—practically a complete stranger—hurt or _worse_ kills me.

I tell myself to calm down. Just because she misses work _once_ in six months does not mean she's dead.

It's very possible she could have just taken the night off to be with friends. To go to a party or club, or—

What if she was on a date?

A date with the perfect man who she is falling in love with right now. And here I am, completely enthralled by her, left alone to rot for the rest of entirety staring at her desk.

I feel like I've lost her. Even when she was never mine.

Why didn't I ever speak to her? Talk to her _once_?

Why didn't I get her number?

Ask her to move in with me? Marry me? Bear my children? Promise her that she'll never want for anything ever again?

Why didn't I do _anything_?

The answer to that is clear, lying out in front of me for the taking.

I'm a coward.

I've never with many been girls, _per se_. Sure; I've gotten plenty of offers before. I am, after all, not that bad looking, if I do say so myself.

But, with girls, they rarely interest me. Besides going on a few dates before, I had never really held a full time relationship with a woman longer than three weeks.

And then swoops in Bella, completely unknowing.

And here I am, absorbed and more dedicated to a woman I've never even spoken to.

I've been in this "relationship"—if that's what you can call it—for six months. Six months of no speaking, no touching, no sex.

And I have never been more mesmerized by something than I was by her.

_Never. _

A loud boom coming from behind a row of shelves sound in my ear, followed by a loud _oouf_.

I narrow my eyes, distracted for the moment, and follow the sound.

And there she is.

She looks as beautiful as she always does. Of course. I've never seen her like this before. I want to laugh because she's so damn adorable—and a few chuckles might have escaped without my knowledge.

She's on her back, her hands clamped down over her eyes. Her glorious legs are lying straight, clamped together at the knees. I ladder is lying on its side next to her, an empty box lying askew by that.

And—even from my poor view here—I could tell she was blushing.

I loved it when she blushes—which, fortunately for me—she does quite often.

I wait for her to get up, but she doesn't. She stays there, on her back, as if she's never been more comfortable in her life. I am tempted to go lay next to her, to bath in her presence and warmth beside me.

But, of course, I don't.

I stand there and clear my throat awkwardly, wondering if she already knows I'm here.

She must hear my not-so-subtle couch, because she groans softly and her blush deepens to a vivid scarlet.

She's embarrassed about falling off of the ladder.

I want to tell her not be ashamed of it—that I think she could fall fifteen times a day at varying heights and I wouldn't care, because I would always do my best to catch her.

Guilt lodges itself inside my stomach, because I didn't catch her this time. Is she hurt?

"Are you alright?" I ask her, concerned.

She lifts her arms off her eyes and sits up. I gasped in wonder, the air swooshing loudly through my chest and then back out again, blowing harshly on my already chapped lips.

This is the first time we have made eye contact.

I've seen her eyes hundreds of times before. I had thought, naively, that I'd knew the sight of her coffee orbs better than anything else in my world.

I might as well have never seen anything at all.

Bella's eyes showed me the door way to heaven, to goodness, to everything I would ever need.

"I'm fine." Bella squeaks out, her voice ringing out for the first time. It's light and has a bell-like quality to it, yet still manages to sound completely sexy and husky. My head spins from an overdose of her—an overdose of Bella. And the sad part is that I am an addict, and even if it kills me, I'll always want more Bella.

It took a few moments of awkward silence for me to fully realize neither of us had spoken again.

"I'm Edward" I told her, noting that she still lay on the floor. I took a hesitant step forward and held my hand out, offering it to her.

I would have offered her my life, if she'd take it.

Bella looked at my hand as if it were offending her in some way. I started to drop it, unsure of my next move, when she grabbed it. I hoisted her up, releasing her as soon as she stood.

My hands tingled from the feel of her skin against mine. Her skin was soft, like the smoothest silk. I ached to touch more of her, to run my fingers through her thick chestnut hair, over her delicate waist, under the hem of her shirt, cupping her glorious—

No.

I have to stay here, in this world, with Bella. I could fantasize when I was alone.

I was always alone without Bella.

"It's nice to finally put a name to the face," I heard Bella say, her voice growing quite. Her eyes traveled along the bookshelves, tracing each novel as it was presented to her.

"You come in here a lot." She said finally, her gaze flickering to mine.

"I really like this store," I hedged awkwardly.

_But I like you more_, my eyes told her.

I saw a light pink form on Bella's cheeks traveling down her neck, under her shirt to where it continued onward...

I need a distraction from Bella's magnificent body. Or, more precisely, my reactions to it. "I like how it feels," I continued, glancing around in awe. "It reminds me of my mom's homemade cookies and snowy days by the fireplace. I like to compare to Christmas, if that makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense," Bella assured me. I smiled at her, grateful for her understanding ways. "That was the way I planned it;0 to feel warm. It was supposed to make people feel…welcome and accepted. To feel like they were a _part_ of something. Of a family, maybe."

My jaw open, hanging slack. Was I understanding this beautiful girl clearly? Or was my imagination just taking off again?

"Do you…_own_ this?" I asked softly, surprised.

Pleasantly surprised. Completely and totally, pleasantly baffled.

Bella laughed once, the sound sending shivers up my spine like I had just been repeatedly tasered. "Most people don't believe me either," she said, shaking her head sadly. "Apparently I don't look capable enough to own a store."

I felt like slapping myself. The first conversation I have with the girl of my dreams--literally--and I offend her.

I should be frustrated at my bad luck.

But I'm not. Because if I am here, talking to Bella, then my luck must not be so bad after all.

"No." I tell her, trying desperatly to rectify the situation. "I didn't mean it like that, It's just, you work behind the register. I figured most owners wouldn't do that."

Bella blushed again, looking down at the ground bashfully.

She didn't answer me.

I pondered for a moment, attempting to understand what she could possibly be embarrassed about.

Nothing came to mind. This girl was a mystery.

A wonderful, beautiful mystery.

As far as Bella was concerned, just call me Nancy Drew.

When we both fell silent again, I attemped to give Bella some space. I didn't want my pesence to make her uncomfortable. "I'll just look around," I told her quietly, bending down to push my lips close to her ear. I breathed in her scent, savoring it for the first time.

She is nectar. Divine. The most mouth watering of flavors.

I had once thought Bella the beautiful nymph of my forest, dancing and leading me farther down a joyous path, her songs calling to like magic.

I had been wrong.

Bella was, for all intensive purposes, a _goddess_.

She blushed brighter than before--easily rivalling a stop sign--and carefully stepped around me, sitting behind the conter and pulling out a book.

The image is wondeful. Perfection.

Simply and undenibly beautiful.

I forced my feet to walk away from her, wandering through the nearby shelves. I ended up picking out another copy of_ Picture of Dorian _Gray by Oscar Wilde--my copy at home was, sadly, in shambles.

I was almost giddy as I approached the counter again, the book grasped in my hands as if it was alife line. My nuckles were red from the force of my grip.

Bella looked up immediantly as I appeared in front of her. I let myself, for just a moment, hink she might have been waiting for me

The thought made my stomach erupt with butterflies, a thick sweat formig over my brows.

I was nervous. Very nervous.

I'm not sure why, but the moment Bella eyes meet mine again, pink tinging her cheeks, I know what to do.

I do something reckless.

I do something stupid.

I do something brave.

But so stupid. Mostly stupid, honestly.

But wonderful. Even more wonderful than stupid.

I carefully lean across the counter, inhaling Bella's heavenly scent breifly before tilting my head towards her. I keep my gaze focused on her lips, watching as she licks them slowly. The sight on urges me forward, my courage rising with ever second. Then, with the gentlest touch I can manage, I slowly brush my lips against her, tasting her for the first time.

Shae tastes like the ripest strawberries and cream, all somothered in something completely unique. Somthered in Bella.

I want so badly to be smothered by Bella too.

She's wonderful. More mouthwatering than ever her scent. I want to push father, kiss deeper, because she's just too good to resist, but I do.

I resist.

Because I don't ever want to push Bella; to rush her. I don't want to be too much for her.

And even more then that, I don't want to be not enough.

So I pull back, leaving her with just a chaste kiss, and watch closely for her reaction. She's not blushing, as I thought she would. Instead, her eyes are still closed, her lips puckered slightly, as if expecting more. I find the sight unbelievably adorable. And tempting. Oh, so tempting.

Then she opens her eyes, and yes, she blushes brightly.

I'm not ashamed to say that I too, blush.

And then she smiles.

And I smile.

We're both embarrassed.

But we're also hapy. Truly and honestly happy. It's as simple as it is rare-happiness.

Bella has finished ringing up my book, though she doesn't place it in a bag. Instead she takes out a pen, opens the front cover and scribbles something down quickly. She shuts it and gives it back to me, her face still a lingering rose.

"Bella," I say to her quietly; nervously. "I'd like to take you out to dinner, if that's all right?" I ask.

I wait for her answer. I know, logically, that's it's only a few seconds, but it feels like an entirnity to me. She nods.

"I'd really like that," she whispers shyly.

She'd like that.

She's _really_ like that.

"Friday, at eight?" I ask.

She nods again.

I'm tempted to kiss her again, but I don't. I grin, elated, and walk out of the store.

It is minutes later, in my car, my hand tracing over where her lips touched mine, that I take out the book.

I open the cover and read her note.

_Bella Swan. _

_555-0854_

_872 Jamestown Landing Rd._

_Seattle, Washington. _

I smile to myself, completely and totally at bliss for once in my life.

Suddenly, as if breaking my bouble of tranquility, my phone rings. It's my mother.

I answer it. Answering reality.

And I begin to wait--to wait for Friday.


	2. Author's Annocment

SEARCHING FOR NEW TWILIGHT BETA

Possible Betas must:

-have previous betaing expirance

-have at least limited knowledge of the Twilight Saga

-be punctual in editing and returning stories/chapters

-have better spelling than I do (although that isn't very difficult)

Would like if Betas:

-contributed personal ideas as well as grammatical changes

-have written own stories before

-had read some (though not nessacarily be a favorite) of my work

-be willing to be honest, even if insulting my work, while betaing

To apply for betaing, please inform me in a PM

Do NOT offer betaa services in a review

--Thanks, Bookworm1027


	3. Across the Candlelight

Chapter 2

Across the candlelight

I have now decided that I am an idiot. Not that this opinion hadn't occurred to me before, of course, but I am only just realizing the true extent of how stupid I am. Stupid is really more of an understatement at this point. Maybe I should go for something more insulting; like moron. Yeah, moron would work just fine. Or perhaps I should be verbose? I read a lot, doesn't that mean I'm good with words? What are some large synonyms for idiotic? Absurd, asinine, ludicrous, injudicious? Yes-to all and any of the aforementioned.

Why am I absurd, some may ask? What could I have possibly done in my relatively short life to make me asinine, ludicrous, and injudicious?

Well, first I semi-stalk this beautiful, wonderful, altogether _amazing_ woman at the book store she owns. Then, when I finally get up the courage to make some form of communication other than neanderthal-like grunts and half-shrugs, I insult her and practically physically assault her. And, just to top of this complete and total failure of a first time conversation, I ask her out. On a date. I kiss her and then all but _demand _she join me for a romantic dinner. She said yes-_she said yes, she said yes_; as goes the non-stop mantra. Now here I am, sitting at a table, by myself, waiting to be stood up.

I had wanted to pick Bella up at her apartment, just to see where she lived, but she had insisted on meeting me here. Still, maybe I'd get to walk her home tonight. I really wanted to see where she lived. I swear I hadn't been planning anything pervy-though I'll admit I'm not _opposed_ to the idea of doing something pervy where Bella is concerned. I honestly just wanted to see what her place looked like. Did she have a pet? Annoying neighbors? What color was her front door? Did she have a roommate? Did she live near an ex? Did her place feel just as warm as her bookstore? What did this ex look like? Was he a great guy? Did she get hurt? Did this hypothetical ex that she lives near cheat on her? What the _hell_ was he thinking?

I had to tell myself to calm down. This was ridiculous..._I_ was being ridiculous. We can just add that to the list of adjectives above. I hadn't even been on a date with the girl yet...being jealous was completely out of the question. I hadn't earned that right yet.

To take my mind off my scrambled thoughts I decide to survey my surroundings; otherwise I'm going to slowly drive myself insane.

I'm sitting in a dimly lit restaurant, the smell of chicken and some kind of sweet saffron sauce wafting over me as if they were typhoon waves. It mixes deeply with the scent of red wine and coffee, and I almost feel my eyes rolling back into my head. There are tables and booths that are grouped together in odd, uncomfortable ways, as if to make claustrophobic people feel nervous and everyone molested. Despite this fact, I managed to snag one of the few isolated-ish tables available. The closest people to me were a quite elderly couple. The man was looking up at his wife with some sort of cynical-scowl and his spouse was studying the patterns on the table like a priest studied the bible_. A happy couple_, I mentally noted. _Lovely._

I looked back down at my watch. Eight-thirteen. The date had been set for eight. Shit. I was being stood up, wasn't I? I certainly didn't blame Bella. I had probably scared her off with my obsessed tendencies. Still, she _did_ give me her number, right? That had to show for something.

Right?

Ahh, fuck it. I had already plowed through two beers and the last thing I wanted to do was sit in a nauseatingly romantic restaurant next to an old bitter couple and get throughly pissed. However, doing that at home, or even at a bar, was seriously starting to seem like the perfect idea.

Was I going to be able to go to the bookstore again? Even if I showed up as a surprise, without Bella there? God, I was never going to see her again. Would she, as soon as I approached within a twenty feet perimeter, run off screaming bloody murder? Shit. All my months of hoping and dreaming and well..._fantasizing,_ I ruin my only chance with her due to a shitty first impression. I'm not sure how many times I'd thought this during the last thirteen-make that fourteen now-minutes, but _shit_.

I dug out my wallet and was just shuffling through my spare cash, trying to decide how much you tip a waiter for two beers and a half smile when I heard my name.

From her voice.

"Edward?" My name rang out from near the front of the restaurant, and I felt a gust of cold Seattle wind sweep my hair back. I turned, facing the draft head on now, and there she was.

Her hair, half pinned up in the back, had an odd look of shine from the glow of the candlelight. Her long strands of hair fall forward and my eyes follow the length of them as they draw my sight downward. Now, I'll admit-as I seem to be doing a lot of tonight-Bella's body has been a work of art that I've studied like anyone else would study a Picasso. But of course, Bella's always been more beautiful than any Picasso ever could be. The deep midnight blue dress that falls just to her knees, showing off her long, long, legs, the lack of straps that spotlights her tempting neck and shoulders, and the cream ribbon around her high abdomen displaying her lovely, feminine chest is only backing up my claims. I let my gaze travel once more down her ivory legs, admiring the clean shave and shine of her pale skin and that's when I notice her shoes. I barely hold back a groan.

_Oh, fuck me. Fuck-me-_heels_._

The heels added at least four inches to the height of her petite figure and they were a silky cream color, which matched perfectly with the sash. Ribbons hold high up on Bella's ankles, each tied off at the top. I have many, many sudden fantasies of Bella wearing those heels again, but when we're alone, in a dark room, where I could touch Bella everywhere I wanted...not a single piece of clothing to distort my exploring...

Except those shoes. Those shoes stay on.

It comes to my attention that as I'm daydreaming about Bella and her shoes -_dear _God_ those shoes!-_that two extremely important things have been going on. The first one, and the marginally more pleasant of the two, is the fact that Bella is still walking towards me. She has this slow, sexy, unintentional strut thing going on that I can't help but notice is completely different from the small-bookstore-owner girl I had asked out. But if this is the other side of Bella's quarter than head-or-tails. Whatever. Whichever. I love them both.

The second fact is that I am not the only male in this dimly lit romantic restaurant who notices Bella's sensuality. Almost every pair of eyes, save most of the women and gay men, are staring straight at her-drooling. As gorgeous as she looks tonight, I'm half temped to throw my jacket around her and hide her away, so no one can see her. Or better yet, taking her to my place, so that _only I_ can see her.

But I'm not a dog and Bella isn't a fire hydrant. Marking my territory is completely out of the question.

Bella is much closer to me now, so close that I can see that she wore no make up other than a light layer of blue eye shadow. She smells fantastic too, but without a hint of perfume. I smile; I like seeing that even dolled-up and looking like a model, Bella is still simple. Natural. Innocent.

"Bella." I say in greeting, slipping my unused tip into my back pocket and taking a step forward to meet her. We don't touch when we are finally less that a foot apart, but we're smiling. It's that ridiculous, giddy smile that we shared the other day, after our kiss. Just the thought of that kiss makes me delusion-ally happy. I _couldn't _not touch her. Hesitantly, nervously, I bend down and press my lips to her cheek. She still feels wonderful against my skin; soft and silky. I want to move downwards, to continue and explore the unwavering intensity of her smell, feel, and sight. But I can't. It wouldn't be right. So I back off.

Bella's blushing bright red and I grin. My bookshop girl is back again.

Finally finding reality waiting again, I step to the side and pull out Bella's chair for her, knowing that my mom would be cheering right now. I've always been polite, but the gentleman aspect has been lacking. I guess all I really needed was someone to impress.

Emmett would be calling me whipped. I would smack him. But of course, he would be right.

Bella sits down and shifts, getting comfortable in the dark wooden chair. I immediately take my place across from her, and am barely able to hold back a gasp at the sight of her now. The candlelight gives Bella's skin an almost glow; giving her an angelic look. She is divine and sweet. Perfect.

My waiter, finally seeing that my date has shown up, approaches us then. I see him give Bella a-not-so-subtle once over, and I resist the urge to growl. On one hand, I _do not_ want her looked at that way. On the other, I can totally empathize with him. He seems to pull himself together quickly, even more quickly than I predicted, and turns to me with an apologetic look. I smile at his sincerity. He offers the wine list and I accept.

"What do you like?" I ask Bella once he is gone. She's still blushing a little, and I love that I'm the one who does that to her.

"Red?" she tell me in a soft, questioning tone. She likes red wine; I mentally add this to my growing list. Red is the color of passion. Of desire. I swallow, forcing these thoughts away. The last way to impress Bella is by going at her like a mad man.

The waiter comes back over to take our order -a bottle of '95 merlot. I turn to see Bella just after he leaves, intending on informing her exactly how ravishing she looks, but she begins to speak before I can get a word out."I'm so sorry I'm late, Edward," _say my name again, please? _"I got held up, my roommate..." her voice trails off and a glimmer of amusement shines in her eyes. "Well, I'm very sorry." she finishes at last, giving me a shy smile.

"Its not a problem, Bella," I tell her, because honestly, it isn't now. She's here, and that's all that matters.

The waiter returns then, pouring us each our wine. He stays long enough to inform me that he'll be back shortly for our orders. Bella takes a small sip of the scarlet liquid, and I almost drool at the sight of her throat moving as she swallows.

"You look beautiful tonight." I say before I can coward out of it as I lean forward, just to be closer to her presence. She blushes again, only enhancing the affect of her glowing skin.

"Thank you," she mumbles quietly, shifting her gaze downwards. _God, she's adorable._

We sit in silence for a moment, and Bella is the first to force a legitimate conversation. "So," she starts in a cute, hesitant tone. "You know what I do, obviously..."she trails off as we both chuckle awkwardly, "But how about you, Edward? What do you do for a living?"

"Me?" I squeak out in surprise. I'm nervous. Its not that my career is overly horrible or anything, it's just that some women don't appreciate my ability to..._read_ them. But I hope Bella doesn't mind, because it really doesn't matter either way. I couldn't get a read on Bella whether I wanted to or not; she's to damn confusing. Mysterious. That somehow only adds to her appeal.

"No," Bella tells me, her voice layered with sarcasm. "The other handsome man I'm having dinner with tonight."

I raise an eyebrow, matching her flirtatious tone and lean forward. Our faces are just inches apart, and her lips are so close I can taste her with every breath I take. "You're having dinner with someone else after me? What did you say his name was? I'd like to have a chat with him."

"A chat? What about?"

I lean so close that our mouths are practically touching. "Well," I reply slowly, testing the words to make sure I wasn't stepping on any nails. "I don't really appreciate someone going after my girl." Both her eyebrows shoot up at my verbal claim, but she doesn't respond, so I press forward. "If you don't disagree with the term, of course."

I lean back then, to give her space. If she's going to yell at me, I would much rather have a little space between us.

Then, though I can scarcely believe the words as they pour from her mouth, she says, "I might not disagree at all."

I grin, and am about to make another comment when the waiter returns to take our order. Bella gets a pasta dish and I order chicken, and after he leaves, Bella speaks immediately.

"You distracted me," her voice is indignant; accusatory even.

"From?"

"Telling me about your work. What, are you some psychotic serial killer who pries on small store owners?"

"Would it bother you if I was?"

"You're doing it again," she points out, feigning anger. And then, seeming to ponder my question for a moment, she replies, "And yes, it probably would."

I can't help but smirk. "Well, I'm not."

"That's good," she congratulates me. "But you still haven't answered my question yet."

I sigh, dropping my head to the table and running my fingers roughly through my hair. "I..."I stutter out, "I'm...uhh...well_," shit_. _It's now or never, hotshot. _I take a breath, and plunge in. "I'm an attorney."

She seems surprised, but not unhappy. I give myself a mental pat on the back. "Really? And how do you like it?"

She doesn't appear to be angry or suspicious of my career, so I answer with all the encouragement I can muster. "I love it. I'm a prosecutor and I guess I like knowing that I'm putting forth...justice. The idea that if someone has been hurt or killed that I can help their family by making sure that they get the closure they need. I like feeling...useful. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes,"Bella agrees immediately, lunging forward to take one of my hands in between both of hers. I gasp from the warmth in both her grasp and her chocolate eyes. She's too beautiful -too much to bear. "It makes perfect sense.." Then, letting go of my hand, but the intensity never leaving her gaze, she continues, "My father is a cop -a police chief actually- and he says the same thing most of the time. I only wish I could do something so inspirational-so beautiful."

"Oh, but you do," I assure her, this time it's _me_ reaching for her hand. "Going to your bookstore is one of the few places I really feel peace. It helps me when everything is out of control. I can just step in and suddenly feel content and happy. Thank you for that."

Bella blushes brightly once more. "Don't thank me," she insists. "It's just nice that someone appreciates the store."

I roll my eyes slightly, but don't argue. She's too humble-does she even realize how beautiful she is? Our hands are sill clasped over the table and I can't help but let one of my thumbs race along her skin, rubbing circles on the smooth silk that stretches over her bones. She's so delicate; so fragile. _God help me be enough for this woman. "_I appreciate a lot more than just your_ store_, Bella."

She is confused by my statement. I hadn't been as obvious as I had hoped. "What do you mean?" she questions, taking another small sip of wine.

"I meant that I really, truly..._like _you, Bella," I sound like I did the first time I asked a girl out in junior high. Nervous, giddy, and more than ready to puke out my guts. "I don't want to upset you or anything but, well, I...I've wanted to ask you out for quiet some time now."

She looks surprised. Completely and totally shocked. I didn't understand. Hadn't my infatuation been obvious? Did she really not _know_? Didn't she _understand_?

Then she opened her mouth to speak and I quickly shifted through all of the worst possibilities. She wanted to leave early. She was ordering a restraining order. Banning me from the bookstore. Sicking her police chief father on me.

"Thank _God_," she said seriously, smiling brightly. "I thought it was just me." She sounds relieved. More than relieved-her tone is thrilled. I let hope spark up in my lungs.

"Just you?" I question, although I'm pretty sure I know what she means. I just want to hear her say it.

She flushes for the fifth time this evening. Yes, I'm keeping track now. "I...I've had the biggest crush on you, Edward."

I squeeze the hand that still rests in mine.

"Thank God," I say.

She smiles at me while I'm grinning like a fool. Everything seems right in the world, like nothing could ever go wrong. We're stuck in this spell of bliss and happiness for only a moment longer, before the waiter drops off our food. We both thank him quietly, though our hands part only after he leaves.

"This looks delicious," Bella comments, and I guess she is trying for some normalcy.

"Mmmhmm," I agree as I cut a small sliver of chicken off my plate.

We sit in easy silence once more. Bella is twirling her fettucini around her fork like a pro, and I have to physically force myself not to watch her swallow. She needs me to behave like a gentleman tonight, and jumping her before dinner is over probably doesn't qualify as polite.

"So," I ask her, " Where are you from? Born and raised in Seattle?"

"No," Bella tells me in a sweet voice. "I was born in a small town just a few hours away-Forks? My mom and dad divorced when I was young, so I moved to Phenix. When my mom remarried I was seventeen, and I returned to Forks." she takes a small bite, and I can't help but admire the way her pink tongue reaches out to trace along her fork. The movement is erotically hypnotic and I lean forward slightly in response. "What about you?"

Me? Oh, that's right we're speaking. How do I do that again? Speak? "I was born in Chicago," I manage. "My father, he's a doctor, and we moved around a lot."

"Because he's a doctor?"

"Yes," I smile fondly, thinking of my father. "My dad likes to move to hospitals that are smaller and need more help. He's a very kind, compassionate man. I've always admired him."

"He must be very proud of you," Bella says in a sincere tone. I imagine Bella meeting Carlisle; he would love her.

"I certainly hope so," I admit. I don't speak much on emotional topics like this, but now I can't help it. Bella brings out that side of me. I'll never hear the end of this from Emmett.

"He is."

She sounds firm, definite.

"Thank you."

"Just being honest."

We talk all the way through dinner. I find she has excellent taste in books and movies. She speaks of her mother like a parent, and a spark of protectiveness fires in her eyes. She is a simple, kind soul. Pure to the furthest extent. She speaks ill of no one, even if it sounds like she should. She uses light sarcasm and easy wit. She uses her hands when she speaks passionately. She is perfectly lovely.

She's too good for me. But I want her. I can't stop wanting her.

Dinner ends when both Bella and I decline dessert. My beautiful date eyes my credit card like it's a viper as I pay for our meal. Bella is obviously a strong, independent woman, and I adore her for this, but I pay for dinner. This is a trait that both of my parents drove into me with iron fists. The beauty before me will simply have to get used to the idea of being treated like a lady.

We walk outside and I see Bella's pale skin prickle with goose bumps. "Cab?" I offer her, getting ready to throw my arm outwards.

"No," she shakes her head in the negative. "I only live a few blocks away. I walked here."

I mentally cheer. _Hazzah! _My chance has arrived.

"I'll walk you home," I insist. Bella smiles and bobs her head in thanks, we turn to the left and begin our journey. After a moment or two, I ask her, "Are you cold?"

"No," she tells me, though the bumps traveling up and down her arms prove otherwise. I slip out of my coat and hand it to her. She starts to protest, so I throw it over her shoulders before she can say anything. Reluctantly, she pulls it tighter around her body and inhales once.

"Thank you," she mumbles halfheartedly. "But I would have been fine."

"Oh really?" I challenge.

She smirks. "Yes, we're here."

I blink.

I turn around.

We're at the base of a set of apartment steps. It looks like a really nice place, and I briefly wonder how good the bookstore can be doing. I rarely see anyone else in there, but..._wow_. Her apartment should be in a movie. "Nice place," I say as an understatement.

She grins. "Thanks. I would have never been able to afford it without my roommate."

Ahh. A roommate. Right.

We walk up the small staircase and she stops at the door. Her keys are already in hand. She doesn't put them in the door. Instead, she is looking at me.

I grow nervous again. She wants me to kiss her.

Again.

What if I _really_ kiss her and she gets angry? Or what if she doesn't like it?

There are so many things that could go wrong.

I am unsure of what to do next. My palms feel sweaty, my head dizzy, and I can't even seem to concentrate on the beautiful-

_urg!_

Bella's mouth is suddenly on mine, smothering anything close to a thought. I can tell by the way she leans on me that she is on her tip-toes, and I circle my arms around her, pulling her in closer. Without seeming to think about it, my tongue reaches out to stroke across her bottom lip. Her skin is like peaches and cream, so warm and inviting that I cant seem to bear it. As soon as her lips are parted, I throw my tongue deep into her mouth, pulling her so close to me that her feet leave the ground. Her weight is practically nothing and the taste of her mouth is ahh..._so fucking good. _I can't even begin to think or wonder or worry anymore. Nothing else in the entire world could ever mean as much to me as Bella's kisses. They're so perfect it's like the entire world isn't even right. It's beyond right-it's _everything_.

We pull away after a moment to breathe. Her gasps are sharp against my skin. I lean forward and press just a light kiss to her mouth, being careful not to push any further. Bella and I can take this slow if we choose. We _should_ take it slow. I want more than sex from Bella; much more than sex.

I want a future with Bella.

"I'll call you later," I breath out to her. She nods and slips out of my arms. My body aches for her presence again, but I clench my fists and force myself to let her go. She's so beautiful, even when surrounded by practical darkness.

With one last lingering look and a "Good-bye, Edward," she is gone.

As soon as the door shuts behind her, I sit down on her top steps.

_I think I may love this girl._

_Dear God, what am I going to do?_


	4. Into the Night

**Warning: This is the story of Bella and Edward's "first sleepover" via And there She Is. It has almost no plot signifigance but a lemon. If this doesn't appeal to you, you can skip to the bottom for two possibly-probably important sentences. **

**Enjoy**

**-Bookworm1027**

Into the Night

I hear a thud in the distance, though I can't be bothered to see from where. I can't be bothered to remember anything right now, honestly.

My mind is too full. To used. Each and every one of my senses is being over powered—theiry're being taken off into some far distant land of perfection that I am just now reaching past the border of.

My smell is absorded in the fragrance of Bella's wrist as it is so close to me. Her arms are wrapped tightly around my neck, pulling both of us to close together it's as if we're our own bubble of heat and pulsing. No one can't enter our circle—hell, I'm about to throw down a flag pole and give our bubble a national song at this rate. She smells as perfect as she always does; sweet and rich, fruit smothered in choclate and cream.

My hearing is long gone in the sound of Bella's breathes and sighs that leave her. Occasionally she'll let out a moan and I have to pause because it sends a shock of disire so strong through me that I have to resist lifting Bella up and wrapping her legs up around my back so I can pound into her. She really needs to stop being so damn _tempting_ because I don't know how much longer I can control myself. She's too much for me. Too much and yet not enough. I keep wanting _more;_ needing it. Needing it more than air.

I feel nothing but her—the feeling of her smooth, wet lips gliding against mine. The feel of her her slim hips in my hands as she pushing her body towards me, back arching against the wall behind her. Her hands keep traveling over my landscape, tugging at my hair and clawing at my covered skin. I love her like this, wild and uncontroled. I love knowing that Bella is just as into this as I am—just as _desperate_ as I am.

My left hand is postioned above Bella's head on the wall behind her, my other wrapped tightly on her hip. I am pulling her so close to me, able to feel the heat as her hands trace down my arms. I shiever at her touch, pulling away just long enough to allow oxygen into both our tired sets of lungs. She's gasping as I moved my lips downwards, kissing and licking and practically lapping at her collarbone like a dog.

"Oh, God Edward…"I grin against Bella's skin, my ego growing. I'm so ridiculously proud of myself for making Bella moan in pleasure—for being able to show her how she makes me feel with _every damn touch._

As if she were reading my fucking mind, Bella pushes her hips forward in a rough lunge towards mine. I growl against her skin from the friction, my mind emptying momentarily with sheer bliss.

"Bella…" I say slowly, my warning coming out more like a plea. I was begging for her to keep moving, to keep clawing and moaning and tugging. I was warning her to stop. Stop before I lost all control. Stop before she regretted everything.

We've only had three dates. Three wondeful nights in an amazing two weeks. I knew this was too soon. Bella meant more to me than just one night of sex—even if it was a fan-fucking-tastic as this. If this happened now and she regrets it then I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Bella is too special to screw this up.

So I pull away. It is almost as difficult to do now as it was that first day in the book store. Her smell is just as tempting as before, but now it's mixed with the heavenly perfume of her arousal. She's panting as her body slides down the wall, my arms only leaving her waist once she is balanced. I moved my hands onto the wall behind her, leaning almost all of my weight there because all of the muscles in my legs has completely disappeared. Bella reaches upwards slowly to grip my biseps with her small, adorably feminine hands. I shiever ridgedly as the satin of her creamy skin overwhelming my already tightened nerves. I close my eyes against the onslot of pleasure to her simple touch. Slowly-wonderfully, horribly, fantasticly slowly-her touch climbs higher on my body, her fingers twisting into my hair. She tugges on the ends gently, trying to bring me dowards again.

"What?"

Her voice is half whine, half graon. And yeah...that goes straight to my over excited nether regions.

I force words out of my throat, puposly keeping my gaze of her coffe colored eyes. I know that if I look anywhere else, if I let my eyes drop even _just a little lower_ I'll forget about doing this the right way, and just see her flushed skin and her chest moving with rapid pants...

_Jesus._

"I want better for you, Bella. I wanted...christ, I just...you mean more to me than sex. I don't...I don't want to drive you away, or go too fast."

Bella's hands slowly drift back up my arms and stop to frame my face with her small fingers. Her eyes shout at me. Shouting with kindness and passion and want.

And with amusment. Huh. Here I was trying to be honest and do right by her and she was holding back her laughter.

Go figure.

"Don't you think I want that too?" she whispers, one side of her mouth curling up. "Gracious Edward," she swears, leaning her head to rest softly on my chest. "Just because a relationship involves sex doesn't make it _all _about sex." She pauses for a moment and then looks up at me, curious and also slightly nervous. "You _do_ want to have sex with me don't you? I mean, it seems like you want to, but if you don't I would understand, but you do, right? I want to, in case you don't know. I _really_ want to, actually. Alot. Not that I'm some sort of s-"

I shut her mouth up with mine because a)she's talking much too much, and saying things that make me want to kiss her and touch her and never, ever stop. b)I normally want to kiss her, so there ya go. What a convient excuse!

"I want to," I say when I finally free her mouth. We're standing closer now, pressed together again. I feel Bella's shudders wrack through both of our bodies and I lean down to place an open mouthed kiss to curve of her neck. I inhale her fantastic, glorious Bella-ness and she's good enough to so snort like cocaine, so I do so gladly. "But only if you promise me something," I murmer as I bend awkwardly at the knees, licking overtop of her collarbone.

"Anything," she whimpers. I inhale sharply against because jesus, she_ whimpered. _

"Tell me..." you love me, you want me too, you'll always want me..."this won't change anything. Tell that when we wake up tomorrow it won't be strange, or awakward. That this," I grab her hips in my hands, pulling her delicate form to mine, "won't be any different tomorrow."

She looks up at me and stares. I can't look away from her eyes this time, because thier shouting again. _Never,_ they say. _This wlll never change._

I don't need to hear her say anything, or to promise me out loud, but she does anyway.

"Tomorrow will be just as perfect as today. I promise."

Well. Alright then.

I move downwards slowly this time, savoring the darkening of her chocolate orbs. I don't rush into this kiss, instead letting it build on its own. She tastes divine, and I drink my fill of her, all the while pulling her off the wall and directing her towards the bedroom. I'm suddenly feeling incredibly gratful that we came to my house this time, because Bella has a roomate who've I've already met and I 'm postive Alice would probably be standing on the sidlines right now if she were here, cheering us on. As much as I would appreciate the support, I really don't want an audience right now. I just want Bella. Just Bella and me.

In the next few minutes we gradually move from soft-and-sweet-making-love-all-night kisses to please-dear-God-fuck-me-up-against-the-wall kisses and it makes me quiver and moan, but I don't feel the least bit ashamed because Bella's right there with me. With every hair pull and lip bite shes always directly behind me, pulling and grunting just as furiously. We eventually mange to move our intertwined bodies off my living room wall and find my bedroom. In a flash of pale skin and deep, mahogany hair Bella is lying underneath me, rotating her hips upwards and into mine witha deliscous sort of toture. As Bella gives a surpsingly srtong jolt upwards that leaves me panting and thrusting downwards, she pushes on my shoulder. As the barely thinking, grunting mess I am I easly rolled over allowing Bella's soft, slim form to straddle my hips. Her dark eyes blazed into mine, and, without the slightest hint of hesitation or shyness, Bella lifts her dress up, throwing the entire thing off her body in one swoop. Exposed to me, Bella is wearing only a set of blood red linguire that is composed of pure leace, leaving her snow-white skin glowing around me.

_Shit!_

With a motion so fast I startle myself, I launch upward, my mouth landing on Bella's taunt covered peaks.

"Ahh!" she cries out at the movment, her hands gripping my hair as if they'll anchor her to this world. Her narrow hips begin rocking relentlessly against mine in searing, repeative motions. Eventually my licking turns to sucking and finally to careful, teeth covered nibbling. Bella seems to to love this and her rocking becomes faster and rougher. Her moans turn into soft cries and chants of my name. My lips shift upward, bitting and sucking delierously at her throat.

Bella's small hands cover my cheeks, pulling my gaze up to meet her. "Edward," she pants, her face flushed and hips never stopping. "I...I'm so...you need...I'm not gonna..."

I nod in europhoirc understanding. "Let go," I whisper into her ear. "For me, Bella. _Please_." I whimper.

And then, even through the layers of her languire and my dark, now damp jeans, she climaxs above me.

I watch, tranfixed as her mouth opens in a slient scream her eyes clenching shut tightly. The rocking of her hips begins to speed up in sharp, erradic movements and then fades to slow down and finally stop, leaving her panting and pulsing against me.

She rolls to the side, flopping beside me on the bed as her body quakes roughly. "Dear God, Edward..." she half-gaps, half-laughs. "That was..." her voice trails off. "Wow. If that _was with _clothing I've got bad news for you." A grin spreads across her exhasted face. "I'm expecting alot." She laughs again and, as much as I wish I could too, I'm in no laughing mood.

She rolls to her side, and I resist the urge to move my hand, to touch my now rock solid erection with my own hand. I'm so ridiculously on edge that just one touch of her skin, or only kiss of her lips and I'll be done.

"Thank you, Edward." Bella murmered as she leaned down to press her lips to my neck. I clenched my fist into the sheets beside me. Her small, tantilizing evil fingers reach out to trace along my thighs. I gasp deeply, scooting away from her. Her eyes flash in confusion and then, horribly, rejection.

"You can't, Bella" I tell her though clenched eyes and teeth. "I'm so on edge right now I just...you can't."

I feel a set of teeth reach out to trace along my earlobe as a soft body travels the lenght of mine. I moan out a low growl. "Let me help you, Edward."

I nod because I can't help but do anything, or everything she says.

Bella's fingers quickly undo the bottons on my jeans and I lift my hips, unable to stop myself from letting her control me complety. As soon as I feel cool air ghost over my naked hips I almost choke, feeling the instantious relief.

I am a wrethering, grunting, gasping mess on the bed, my hips shaking with the efforts to stay still. I refuse to open my eyes, in fear of what Bella will look like. Will she be digusted by me, or will she be unimpressed?

Suddenly, with shocking amounts of calmsness, Bella's small, delicate hand reaches out to trace along my lenth. I gaps, full and throaty once more. Then, jsut as abrupty as her finger had touched me, they left.

I open my eyes and look down, concerned, only in time to see Bella slip her tight, delious mouth around me.

_Fuck!_

I cried out, unhinged as just a few passes of her wet and tricky tougne over my head and squeezes and pulls of her mouth had me grunting and thrusting and calling out her name as I came, and came, and came to the world.

"Thank you, Bella," I whisper as soon as I'm able, opening my eyes to find that she is ver close to my, lying next to my, propped up on her elbow.

"My pleasure," Bella says easily, laying back down besie me, her arms lying strechted above her head. I swallow, somwhat nervously, but mostly exidted, and roll over to hold my body abover hers. "Stay tonight?" I whisper, my nose tracing the length of her jaw.

Bella's fingers take hold of my hair as she pulls me in for a searing kiss. "Of course," she says when we can breath. With a sultery grin, she hooks a shaply leg around my hip. "Did you think I was done with you yet?"

I grin and kiss her jaw, her neck, and travel dowards, kissing along the first peaks of her cleavage. "Then," I tell her, reaching behind to unstrape her bra and nuzzling what is revealed to me. "I guess it's my turn."

My mouth lowers, my tounge darting in to trace around her belly button, and she giggles lightly at the sensation. As my mouth is traveling the distance of her hip bone, I am rewarded with a long and slow moan of pleasure. "I thought it was your turn?" Bella asks me, her eyes shutting.

I grin, though she can't see it. "It is."

* * *

It's later that night, as I am spooning Bella's sweaty and naked body from behind, when I get the courage to finally whisper "I love you. "

And just before I let sleep overtake my throughly worked self, I can swear I hear "I love you too."


	5. Author's Annocment 2

**Author's Annocment! **

I am in need of :

-Good writters who have written at least three stories

-Somone who is willing to put in hard work

-Someone with vast knowledge of Fanfiction (preferablly not limited to Twilight)

-Somwhat who can read long stories quickly and throughly

I am starting up a unique oppritunity that enables readers, and writters, to post their thoughts and make comments that will be wide spread. It will help sharpen writting skills, and possibly promote stores.

Please PM if intrested!


End file.
